24th century
The 24th century spanned the Earth years to 2400. It was a period of great conflict and political upheaval between the various races and organizations of the Milky Way Galaxy. In the latter half, the Federation made contact with several powerful new races such as the Dominion, the Borg, and the Cardassian Union, all of whom attacked the Federation on several occasions. The Romulan Star Empire entered a fifty year isolation, from which they emerged far stronger than ever before. The Borg attempted to assimilate Earth twice, first in 2366 and again in 2373. The latter year also saw the beginning of the Dominion War, which ended in 2375, with the major powers of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants joining together to defeat the Dominion. In addition, the Federation made its first explorations of the Delta and Gamma Quadrants during the latter half of this century. Additionally, in 2387, the was destroyed by a supernova which, due to the actions of Spock and Nero, ultimately led to the creation of an . Events *'2344': At the Battle of Narendra III, the Federation vessel defends a Klingon colony against Romulan attackers. Being regarded as an honorable act, the incident cements the Federation-Klingon alliance. *'2364': A subtle attempt by to take full control of Starfleet and to prepare for an all-out invasion of the Federation is discovered and thwarted. *'2367': After making first contact with the Borg in 2365, a attacks the Federation but is destroyed in Earth orbit after the Battle of Wolf 359. Later that year, is killed and succeeded by . His position is quickly challenged but eventually affirmed in the brief against the Romulan-influenced, but ultimately inferior, . *'2369': The is discovered, representing a secure link between the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants. *'2372': After the Dominion and the Founders were discovered in the Gamma Quadrant in early 2371, the Federation condemns an attack by the Founder-infiltrated Klingon Empire on the Cardassian Union. A few months later, a Founder-Changeling bombs the between the Federation and the Romulans, giving rise to an attempted but failed against Federation President . Near the end of that year, the Federation's and Klingon's old dispute over the , leading to the Klingon's withdrawal from the . *'2373': After the Founder-infiltration of the Klingon Empire is discovered and the Cardassian Union joins the Dominion, the Khitomer Accords are re-instated. In the midst of these events another Borg cube attacks the Federation, but is destroyed near Earth at the Battle of Sector 001. Later that year, the Dominion Deep Space 9, igniting the Dominion War against the . *'2374': After losing Deep Space 9 to the alliance again, the Dominion . Later that year, the Romulan Star Empire turns the tide of the conflict as it declares war against the Dominion. *'2375': The Breen Confederacy allies with the Dominion and launches an on Earth. Shortly after, Gowron is killed and Martok becomes the new Klingon Chancellor. Near the end of that year, with the help of the , the alliance manages to repel the Dominion forces, finally capturing Cardassia Prime and ending the Dominion War with the . *'2380': The Romulan Star Empire is taken over by Shinzon as the head of a Reman coup d'état. After a false peace offer to the Federation, Shinzon is killed in his attempt to wipe out all life on Earth with . Shortly after, the Federation begins talks with the new Romulan government. *'2387': Romulus is completely destroyed by a nearby supernova. People *Jean-Luc Picard ( ; ) *William T. Riker ( ; ) *Kathryn Janeway *Martin Madden *Geordi La Forge ( ; ) *Data ( ; ) *Worf ( ; ) *Kardok ( ) *Beverly Crusher ( ; ) *Xolor ( ) Appendices Notes and references }} External links Navigation Category:Centuries